camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
120 film
This page has been largely copied from WikiPedia, and thus requires attention See the Category: 120 film. 120 is a film format for still photography introduced by Kodak for its Brownie No. 2 in 1901, and is still very popular, as the surviving medium format. The 120 film allows several image formats, the most common being the "6 × 6 cm" (more exactly 56 × 56 mm) "120 square" format. It is sometimes referred to as 2¼ × 2¼ inch film, though this is less common. The rectangular formats that are nominally 6 × 9 cm (120 full-frame format) and 6 × 4.5 cm (120 half-frame format) are also standard. Additionally 6 × 7 cm and less commonly 6 × 8 cm are used. Special-purpose panoramic cameras even produce 6×10, 6×12, 6×17 cm or even wider frames. Like "6×6", all sizes are nominal; actual dimensions are a bit smaller. Among them, 6×7 and 6×4.5 enlarge almost exactly (without wasting any film) to "8×10" (inch) paper, for which reason their proponents call them "ideal formats." The 645 format (6×4.5) in particular is the smallest, lightest, least expensive, and most popular roll-film design. There are 16 exposures per roll for 6×4.5 format (for some cameras, only 15), twelve for 6×6, ten for 6×7, nine for 6×8 and eight for 6×9. The film is 72 cm long. In Japan, 120 film was normally called "Brownie" (ブローニー) film until approximately the 1950s, because it was introduced for the Brownie camera. (Thus the Bronica, named after the film size, is indirectly named after the Brownie.) At the same time, the 6×4.5 format was called Semi (セミ) and the 6×6 format was called Six (シックス). The 120 is a typical roll film format. The bobbin was originally made of wood with metal flanges, later all metal, and finally plastic. Frame number markings for the three standard image formats are printed on the backing paper. The 120 format was originally intended for amateur photography. It was later superseded in this role by 35mm film, and became a format for professional use. A120 or autographic 120 film was produced by Eastman Kodak from 1924 to 1934. 220, introduced in 1965, is the same format as 120, but with double length (144 cm) film and thus twice the number of exposures per roll. Unlike 120, there is no backing paper behind the film itself, just a leader and a trailer. This allows a longer film on the same spool, but as a result there are no printed frame numbers for old cameras that have red window as frame indicator. (Moreover, light from the window would fog the film.) Also, since the film alone is thinner than a film with a backing paper, a differently positioned pressure plate may be required to achieve optimal focus. Some camera capable of using both 120 and 220 film will have a two-position adjustment of the pressure plate, while others will require different film backs. The 620, introduced by Kodak in 1931 as an alternative to the 120, is essentially the same film on a slightly different, all metal, thinner spool (120 was wood cored at that time): * 120 2.466" length, 0.990" flange, 0.468" core * 620 2.468" length, 0.905" flange, 0.280" core 620 film was discontinued in 1995, but some photographers respool 120 film on 620 spools in the darkroom to use their 620 cameras. 105, introduced by Kodak in 1898 for their first folding camera, was the original 6 × 9 cm format roll film. 117, introduced by Kodak in 1900 for their first Brownie camera, was 6 × 6 cm format. These formats used the same width film as the 120, but with slightly different spools. See also * 127 film Category: Film formats *